United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. It is one of seven uniformed services of the United States. The Marine Corps is a component of the United States Department of the Navy, often working closely with naval forces for training, transportation, and logistics; however, the Marine Corps is a separate branch. Captain Samuel Nicholas formed two battalions of Continental Marines on 10 November 1775 in Philadelphia as naval infantry. Since then, the mission of the Marine Corps has evolved with changing military doctrine and American foreign policy. The Marine Corps has served in every American armed conflict and attained prominence in the 20th century when its theories and practices of amphibious warfare proved prescient and ultimately formed the cornerstone of the Pacific campaign of World War II. By the mid-20th century, the Marine Corps had become the dominant theorist and practitioner of amphibious warfare. Its ability to rapidly respond on short notice to expeditionary crises gives it a strong role in the implementation and execution of American foreign policy. In 2010, the United States Marine Corps had just under 203,000 active duty Marines and just under 40,000 reserve Marines. It is the smallest of the United States Armed Forces in the U.S. Department of Defense (DoD). The United States Coast Guard is smaller, about one-fifth the size of the Marine Corps, but it does not normally operate under the DoD. The Marine Corps is nonetheless larger than the armed forces of many significant military powers; it is larger than the active duty Israel Defense Forces and the active duty British Army, for example. Battle vs. Easy Company (by Killermoves) Five Easy Company paratroppers were dropped by a Flying Fortress on an island somewhere in the Indian Ocean. Their mission, to kill any Axis resistance in that territory. On the other side, the Battleship Iowa drops in a landing craft filled with five Marines. Their job was to scout for any hostilities in that island so that some big shot military unit can parachute in their and take credit for that island. Little did the two forces knew that the place has been abandoned, and that there has been a miscalcuations with the schedule of their missions. The Paratroopers landed roughly on the jungle. It took some time to take off their chutes which has been untangled in the trees. The Marines easily trudged through the island after they landed on the beach without any oppositions. Then in the center of the jungle, the two units met. And they untrustingly aimed their weapons at each other. "Who the fuck are you?" says one paratrooper. "Where Americans you fuck wits," A marine replied. "Never seen any of those uniforms before boy, is this some kind of trick," "It ain't, and I'm ordering you to put down your weapons or we blow ya'll to hell," "Don't you do it son!" "I said put down your weapons!!," Both platoons fired at each other at the same time. A paratrooper was killed instantly as well as a marine. Both sides took cover behind the trees. The Marines unleashed down their tommy guns and easily pinned down the Easy Company. One paratrooper was cut in half with machine gun fire. Their officer ordered his paratrooper to retreat back. The Marines soon followed behind. One paratrooper planted a booby trap in the forest with his sticky bomb, and the explosion killed of a marine. As the marines were gaining, the paratroopers came across a hill which they took positions into. As the marines race to get the paratroopers on top of the hill, the latter opened fire on them, killing one marine, and sending the others running back. The paratroopers have gained high ground. Cursing, the last two marines were indoubtedly trapped and pinned down. One marine, knowing that they wouldn't get out of this one, packed up his flamethrower and patted his fellow marine on the shoulder. He ran towards the hill and the paratroopers openned fire with their grease guns, hitting him multiple times on the torso. But with his remaining strength, poured down on the hill with the flamethrower. The flames engulfed the whole hill, burning two paratroopers to death, while one survivor tumbled down the hill. The marine then dies on the hill with the flamethrower still on hand. The last paratrooper was shocked and burned at what happened. He was badly injured and needs to get out of there quickly. But it was too late, as a marine aimed his carbine at him and poured all bullets of his mag at the paratroopers' head, killing him. The marines went back to his landing craft and signaled the battleship that it was a mission accomplished. "Now, go tell them chutersboys that the island is now safe and secured to be landed," he said to the rest of those who picked him up. Expert's Opinion The Marines won due to a combination of overall better weaponry, experience, and X-factors. They were also physically tough and successful than the Easy Company. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Special Air Service (by Codgod13) SAS: file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png USMC: file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png A team of five SAS members are dropped off in an urban area via helicopter, while on the other side of town, a quintet of marines arrive in Zodiacs. The two have the same destination: a highrise clump of apartment buildings. Rain splatters on the rooftops, dripping slowly through the gutter and on to the floor. Each team takes a different elevator, and once on top, one man per team set up a sniper. The SAS sniper sees a Marine, and fires a shot, but misses. By the time he has reset the bolt, the Marine has taken cover. Another SAS member has flanked the entire marine team, and is grinning as he aims his G36. However, the marine sniper spots him, and buts a bullet in his eye. file:blue.png. The sound distracts the marine team, and as they turn, one exposes his foot, which the SAS sniper quickly shoots. He falls out of cover, and the sniper quickly takes him out file:red.png. As he dies, the Marines team splits up and heads in different directions. The SAS team has done similar, and a member of each team confronts each other. An SAS member shoots with his Remington and gravely wounds the marine, but the marine had already shot the SAS member multiple times with an M4 file:blue.png. The Marine collapses against the wall, hands on the wound in his stomach. He attempts to get up, only to get spotted by anothe SAS member and getting shot to death with a G36 file:red.png. A Marine sees two SAS members walking around and takes aim, but is shot at by the SAS sniper. The other two members are alerted, and turn around and start firing at the Marine, who has taken cover behind a staircase entrance. He gets an idea, and fires with his M203, killing one of the other two SAS members. file:blue.png, and the other is quickly taken out by his Mossberg.file:blue.png. The SAS sniper, now outnumbered 3-1, hears a noise and turns around. He sees a marine with a KA-BAR behind him. As the American lunges, he pulls out a Browning and shoots the Marine multiple times file:red.png. He sees another Marine, but his L96 is out of ammo. He picks up a Remington from a fallen comrade and sneaks up behind him. When the timing is good, he blows a hole in the Marine's chest file:red.png. The Marine sniper hears the noise, and goes to check it out, a Sauer in his hand. He catches the SAS sniper's back, and shoots at him, only to find his pistol was never loaded. However, the rain had muffled the sound of the click. He takes out a KA-BAR and grab the SAS member by the head, sending the knife toward his chest. The moment he grabs the SAS, he gets flipped over onto his back, and is staring onto the barrel of an 870. However, the shotgun is also out of ammo. The Marine takes this opportunity and grabs the Briton's leg, tripping him. He quickly loads a clip into his pistol. He points it at the SAS member, only to have it kicked out of his hand. The two warriors leap to their feet, knife in hand. They begin to grapple, until the Marine gets the advantage, and shoves the SAS member off balance. Quick as a snake, the Marine stabs the SAS member in the chest and leaves his knife thier, scrambling for his pistol. As he picks it up, he sees the Briton is still standng, albeit barely so. He shoots the SAS member four times in the stomach, and the force knocks him backwards off the highrise file:blue.png. Winner: USMC. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Special Air Service (by Elgb333) There is a legend concerning an alleged cover up of a military disaster by the US and the UK Government. Throughout the years these superpwoers have tried to suppress any and all damning operations that would turn their people against them, or make them fools in the international community. There is a reason why MK Ultra and Operation Flavius is only being talked about decades after they have happened. But this alleged military blunder on the other hand, was so tragic, dumb and humiliating that both sides decided to just bury it on the ground. Only a few military buffs and conspiracy theories have a clue about this disaster, and sleuths have been trying to find this missing operation for decades. Until now... It happened during the intense standoff in the West Philippine Sea by the Chinese Military and those of a few South East Asian countries. As countries try in vain to claim as much terrirtory as they can, the superpowers in their own devilish purposes, intervened. Both the US and the UK have allies in this ongoing dispute, and they decided to assist their Asian friends covertly. Fifteen members of the Marine Force Recon has been assigned to take a strategic island in the West Philippine Sea during the intensifying standoff between China, Vietnam and the Philippines, all of whom have made claims on many small pocket islands there. The Marines were on the race to take as many strategic islands as they can before the Chinese Marines can take them for themselves. An AC-130 transported them to their destination and they parachuted into the island. Unknown to them however, were 15 members of the Special Air Service who arrived there first and have already set up an outpost. They arrived in that island with the use of helicopters from a warship of unknown designation. They were the first to spot these suspicious commandos parachuting unto the island. They then went in to investigate the incursion. When the US Marines landed, they immediately went to recon the whole area. It didn’t take long for them to spot members of the British SAS who were running to their direction. Both parties didn’t recognize each other, only that they were just warned of Chinese soldiers that maybe landing in the island. As they came face to face, the two groups instantly thought of each other as such. There were only survivor testimonies of what had transpired next, with each group blaming the other as to who fired first. Both groups initially went for their rifles and during the exchange the British SAS, who were trained specifically for headshots, claimed first blood. Four Marines instantly fell during the first fire, each of them with well placed shot to the forehead or the face. Battlefield investigators suggest that a couple of those who died haven’t even been able draw their weapons yet when they got shot, but this is disputed upon by the other party. The Marines also managed to get some bullseyes during the exchange. The British SAS took some losses, with the Marines’ M4 carbines taking out three casualties. One of the Brits died outright with a shot to the temple, while two of them lay bleeding to death with shots to the throat and chest. Both sides took cover behind a few sparse coconut trees and large rocks scattered all over the area. They continued pouring intense fire at each other. But then the British SAS started throwing grenades at the Marines, which exploded and killed two in a mangled horrid fashion, creating a large red smoke of blood. The explosion was loud and large enough to engulf the center of the battlefield. It threw flaming debris and it filled the area with smoke. For the SAS, this gave them the opportunity to use the cover of the smoke to go in. The Marines, were still stunned and reeling from that grenade in their covers, but they immediately got their bearings together and decided to fall back as they felt the enemy closing in. One Marine who tried to limp away from the area, was shot several times in the back by burst from a C8 Carbine. Another Marine tried to help him fallen comrade but he too was shot in the leg. Before he can be finished by the SAS, he pulled out his M9A1 pistol and shot one of the oncoming Brits in the face. He managed to get a carbine lying on the ground and poured wildly at the Brits. He held them of for a few seconds, before his magazine went empty and the rest of the SAS shoot him simultaneously with their rifles. The bravery of the fallen Marine did give his brothers some time to put distance between them and the SAS. They were now in the beach as the British SAS continued their chase. Now the yanks were trapped, they can’t just swim back to friendly lines. So they decided to make their last stand there in the beach. They propped their SAW machine gun in the sand, installed marksmen with SR-25 sniper rifles, and surrounded their flanks with carbines and pistols. They lack the tactical expertise and training of their opponent, but they believe that the beach was their element. They were Marines, whose forefathers fought and bled in the same sandy beach in the Pacific War. Their highly-trained opponents are probably going to win this fight, but they would have to earn this victory first. The SAS saw the Marines huddled in the sand, and as they took positions, the Marines let up with their whole arsenal. They threw focused fire with their carbines, machine gun, sniper rifles and grenade. The onslaught ripped through the SAS’s line like a blow torch to an ice cube. Three SAS members fell, two of them completely ripped in half, and another who fell smoking to the ground with missing limbs and a caved in chest. The SAS opened up with their Minimi and a machine gun duel commenced. The Minimi had the farther accurate range and rate of fire though, and it destroyed the machine gun position of the Marines, killing two of them in a fountain of flesh and guts. With their machine gun out of the way, the Marine snipers filled in the gaps. They poured highly concentrated fire on the SAS with their SR-25s. The SAS machine gun position was mauled by the marksmen, one instantly got shot in the throat. The SAS snipers aimed their weapons to try and silence the Marine snipers, but their L96A1 was too slow against the faster American rifles. The Marines shot one SAS sniper in the bridge of the nose, instantly killing him. The other SAS sniper tried to retaliate but missed. And as he chambered the bolt and aimed his scope, a Marine sniper was onto him and shot a bullet that went inside his sniper scope. The bullet didn’t exactly penetrate but autopsy report suggested that the force actually pushed the scope right inside the SAS’s eye socket, putting him out of action. But then out of nowhere, the rest of the British forces suddenly appeared on the American’s right flank while they were still busy fighting off their snipers. As quick as flash, the SAS entered the Marine’s territory. The Americans were still quick to respond though, and a close-range firefight ensued. One Brit shot an American with his carbine. The rest of the yanks retaliated by pouring fire everywhere which went astray but manage to catch one SAS in temple. As acrid gun smoke filled the beach, the SAS pulled their pistols and fighting knives for better close quarters fighting. One Marine got a whole clip of Sig Sauer bullets right in the face. Another rifle butted a SAS in the face, but all it did was give him a crooked bleeding nose that made him super pissed. The SAS then quickly and brurally knifed the Marine in the neck. One of the surviving Marines made a desperate charge at the enemy, plugging his Ka-Bar knife multiple times in the gut of a British SAS. But another SAS avenged his friend by plunging his fighting knife over the Marine’s left eye, killing him. The sole surviving Marine dived into the water, tears flowing in hsi eyes as he attempt to escape this carnage. He'll have to swim nack to America if he needs to. But a SAS aimed his pistol as he swam and shot him multiple times in the back. One bullet struck him fatally on the back of the head, and his body sank into the water as bubbles of blood spewed and the water ran red. The surviving British SAS kneeled and sat on the beach, breathing heavily from being tired from the carnage and their adrenaline starting to subside. It was only by then they noticed the flags and the insignia of the Marines, and they knew that they fucked up. They fought the wrong enemy and lost alot of good men in the process. There was no battle cries, no celebrations, no raising their arms or weapons in triumph. There was no victory in that small cursed island. Winner: Special Air Service Expert’s Opinion Both military units are tied in most weapons edges, but experts believe that what really sealed the victory for the SAS is their better training, tactics and experience in more dangerous missions. The USMC, even if they have specialized units of their own, were a standard military unit compared to the British SAS who are highly-trained special forces. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information TBW Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors